Various chiral, or unsymmetrical, thioacetals have been described which have useful pharmaceutical properties as leukotriene antagonists The synthesis of these compounds has heretofore involved the production primarily of symmetric analogs, followed by separation of the desired chiral, or unsymmetric compounds.